Devices for transferring electrical signals and electric energy used in cassettes and processing apparatus for radiation-sensitive recording material are known.
From DE-OS 37 31 204 or EP-AP 0307760 an X-ray cassette and a cassette identification apparatus are known to transfer electric energy and electrical signals. Fixed to the X-ray cassette is a memory, in particular a semi-conductor memory (EEPROM), for storing data referring to the patient, the recording material and the cassette. The memory can be connected to a data entry, retrieval and erase section and a power source of the cassette identification apparatus.
It is the object of the invention to provide a device of the generic type having a simple, sturdy and compact structure, in particular a coupling means which is resistant to corrosion, soiling and wear.
The cassette holding radiation-sensitive recording material should also offer safe and easy handling with respect to a cassette identification apparatus and particularly the memory should be protected against loss of data caused by electrostatic charges when handling the cassette and interfering pulses produced by the cassette identification apparatus.
Moreover, a low-loss transfer of both signals and energy at a high transfer rate should be guaranteed.